Me Verás Caer
by Maki Tasui
Summary: Capi III! Horo y Ren vuelven a Funbari Onsen, pero ahí algo poco agradable les espera. Qué les pasa a Anna y a Hao? Anna, preocupada? Qué rayos le ocurre a Hao? [Shonen ai HUxRT] [Fic en conjunto por Timon y Maki Tasui]
1. Aburrimiento

**Hola! **

**Ésta s una historia scrita n conjunto por Timon y Maki Tasui! Speraramos k les guste n.n, y les recomendamos leer nuestras otras historias! Los de Timon los ncontrarán en la lista de _fav. stories_ de Maki, mientras k los d Makin-nU los ncuentran solo clickeando en su nick. No prometemos actualizaciones rápidas, sobretodo si no recibimos reviews xDD pero haremos lo k podamos, ok? **

**-Los personajes de Shaman King NO nos pertenecen a ninguna dlas dos TTxTT, son propiedad de Takei Hiroyuki-sensei nwn LOADO SEA! **

**-Advertencia: Fic shonen ai. Homofóbicos o con tendencias, salgan ahora, salvense! **

**Ahora, sin más ni más n-n disfruten del fic. **

**-----------------------------**

**ME VERÁS CAER**

**1. Aburrimiento**

**------------------------------**

-Itadakimasu!

Antes de que nadie le ganara, el peliazul separó sus palillos y comenzó a servirse de todo lo que quedaba a su alcance, bajo las reprobatorias miradas de Anna y Pilikka. Tamao lo observaba con las manos en la boca, horrorizada (si Horo se acababa la comida tendría que preparar más), e Yoh solo reía por lo bajo.

-Ay, qué rico está! No puedo creer que solo nos quedemos unos días... Pilikka cocina horrible y después de probar éstas deliciosuras creo que no podré vivir comiendo su comida…! AAY!

Ante semejante despliegue de indiscreción, Pirika le había acuñado un buen pellizco.

-Cállate hermano!

- Y no te das cuenta que te transformas en puerco a la hora de sentarte a la mesa. Eso sumado a tu cabello hace de ti un ejemplar de puercoespín bastante avanzado en kilos. -acotó Ren, levemente, mirando todo ceñudo, y luego fijando su vista sólo en el pocillo de arroz que tenía enfrente.

Pirika estalló en carcajadas, y HoroHoro se puso rojo de coraje.

-Mira, palillo andante.. mejor cómprate un cochinito y ahórrate tus comentarios, quieres? Al menos tengo volumen, no como OTROS que con sólo soplar el viento salen volando…

Masculló el ainu con la boca llena. Pirika rodó por el suelo, muerto de la risa.

- Umh... –Ren lo observó serio sin decir una palabra y tomó los palillos con fuerza, enojado. Su cuerno de cabello crecía con furia, digna del mejor anime.- Cállate, Hoto. -le ordenó y con los palillos tomó lentamente unos granos de arroz y se los llevó a la boca, desganado.-

Por primera vez en su vida, Horo decidió callarse. Tomó su taza de té y se la llevó a los labios, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente al haber ganado una de las discusiones. Todos los que rodeaban la mesa suspiraron por lo bajo, aliviados de que por una vez, parecía que aquella comida transcurriría en paz.

...Excepto por Pirika, que seguía desternillándose de la risa en el suelo... Anna se puso de pie de un salto y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

-Usui, cállate la boca!

-Pero no estoy diciendo nada!- protestó Horokeu con la boca pegosteosa de arroz. A Anna le salió una gotita en la frente.

-Me refería a la otra Usui. Pirika, guarda silencio! Quiero comer en paz!

Tamao le dio unos golpecitos a Pirika con el codo, y la chica se calló cuando se percató de que todas las miradas se posaban en ella…

- Tarado... -aportó Ren viendo de soslayo a Horo. El ainu le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

- Son todo un caso¿verdad...? -murmuró el chino a Manta, quién asintió. Se levantó de la mesa y tomó el pocillo de arroz que apenas tocó, y abrió la nevera para ver qué había dentro. Se inclinó un poco, ignorando toda carcajada de Pirika, o bien, todo comentario estúpido de Horo, y sacó una botella nueva de leche. La observó conforme, tomó un vaso y se sirvió.

Hao tragó con dificultad el enorme bocado que estaba comiendo y se dirigió al chino.

-Oye Tigrecito, qué no sabes comer con propiedad? Párate por tu lechita cuando hayas terminado tu té, no en vano Tamao se ha partido la... espalda cocinando!

Ryuu exclamó ofendido

-Oye! Yo también he cocinado!- Hao lo ignoró.

- Detesto la comida japonesa -dijo el ojidorado simplemente, mirando a Hao casi desafiante. Nunca se había quejado de eso y siempre la había pasado, pero ese día se había levantado con el pie equivocado y no iba a negar que no comía de aquel arroz de manera muy gustosa, ni de buena gana. No iba a mentir.

Entonces se escuchó una exclamación ahogada y HoroHoro se llevó las manos a la cabeza, fuera de sí.

-Nooooo! Aquí vamos de nuevooo..!

Yoh se cubrió la cabeza con las manos para no observar la partida de cara que Anna le aplicó al ainu.

-DEJA DE GRITAR! DETESTO LA GENTE QUE GRITA!

-Anna, TÚ estás gritando...- comentó Hao como quien no quiere la cosa. Ahora Yoh tomo a Manta y se cubrió con él, porque momentos después Hao hizo juego con HoroHoro, ambos con un enorme moretón en la cabeza y los labios partidos.

- Hao no baka... -dijo el Tao mirándolo feo, mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su nuca. Cogió la botella de leche, tomó el destapador, le quitó la tapita y le dio un sorbo. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse frente a Horo, para su desgracia, porque en verdad no era un espectáculo agradable, el ainu estaba deforme con la cara hinchada y sangrante debido al escarmiento de Anna. Por su propio bien, ni Hao ni Horokeu dijeron palabra y continuaron la comida como si lo único que Anna había hecho era aplastar un mosquito. Tamao tragó saliva.

Por esos momentos, tras ver tanta tontería junta, Ren tenía sentimientos encontrados... no sabía si reír frenéticamente ante tal situación o tomar sus cosas y volver a China. Bufó, desconcertado, y continuó en silencio sin mirar a nadie en especial. Bueno, a ratos a Horo, que llevaba la cara terrible.

Después de unos minutos durante los cuales la furia de Anna se calmó, las conversaciones en la mesa volvieron y la comida fue transcurriendo poco a poco. Hao parecía de tan buen humor como siempre, bromeando con su hermano y molestando a Lyzerg, Manta intentando no enfurecer a Anna, Tamao y Ryuu atareados recogiendo y sirviendo platos y Pirika y Horo robándose comida mutuamente.

- Nh... -luego de beberse de un trago toda la botella de leche, Ren no pudo contener un bostezo. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Estaba muy aburrido. Un poco de acción no le vendría nada de mal, pero desde el torneo de los shamanes que no hacían mucho por practicar ni nada. Aunque a decir verdad, por mucho que lo negara, le encantaba estar entre tan alborotada gente, a pesar de que todos los días era igual o a pesar de que muchas veces se cansaba de tanto escándalo. Era lo único que podía llegar a hacerlo sonreír...

La noche fue cayendo en Funbari Oka, y poco a poco la mesa se fue vaciando después de tan larga sobremesa. La primera en salir del comedor fue Anna, que iba a ver su telenovela, seguida de el otro par de chicas que no se perdían tanta cursilería por televisión. Los chicos se quedaron solos en la mesa, y Lyzerg se acercó a Hao contra su voluntad, porque Ryuu parecía demasiado interesado en él…

- Amh... supongo que ya es hora de dormir... –Ren observó a los presentes con algo de aburrimiento y diciendo las palabras como para sí. Se rascó la nuca, bostezó, bajó la mirada y caminó hacia el garaje. De vez en cuando era agradable mirar las estrellas pensando en quizá qué cosas poco usuales de él... o en algunas cosas reprimidas. O en cosas que sencillamente jamás haría. Hacía fresco, así que subió rápido, sacó su gabán morado oscuro y una bufanda que le hacía tono con los ojos, envolviendo su cuello delgado y banco. Se frotó las manos y volvió a bajar, sin tomar en cuenta las preguntas de Ryuu... sencillamente iba a ir a una plaza, la noche estaba deliciosa.

Ni Hao ni HoroHoro se perdieron el movimiento del joven chino, y lo siguieron con la mirada. Ryuu y Lyzerg estaban muy ocupados (O más bien Lyzerg se encontraba muy ocupado esquivando a Ryuu), así que ambos chicos se miraron entre sí antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y seguirlo furtivamente. Yoh observó la escena con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A donde van?

Hao se quedó de una pieza. Había olvidado por completo a su gemelo, y Horo aprovechó para escabullirse.

-No es de tu incumbencia, hermanito. Mejor sigue escuchando a Boblove y deja las cosas de los grandes... para los grandes- masculló Hao mientras salía volando de la cocina.

En la calle, Ren ya estaba a considerable distancia de la posada En. Horo lo localizó caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Eh, Ren..!

Ren se detuvo precisamente bajo un farol que despedía una luz especialmente anaranjada en esa noche oscura y fresca. Volteó levemente la cabeza para ver quién lo había llamado, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta. El ainu se acercó corriendo al pelimorado, y al llegar a su lado le sonrió

-A donde ibas tan solito?

Se estremeció triste ante esa sonrisa... tan... ¿sincera?. Estuvo a punto de devolverle la sonrisa con ironía, pero prefirió desviar la mirada y despegar los labios para soltar un suspiro de desconcierto. Alzó las cejas y volvió su mirada dorada hacia el ainu.

- Umh... ¿de verdad te importa?

HoroHoro puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro! Si no me importara no te habría preguntado, no crees?- El peliazul entonces frunció el ceño -O será que no quieres decirme? Si quieres estar solo no hay problema!- Susurró el chico algo ofendido.

- No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho... -se le soltó, y se sonrojó levemente.

¡Prácticamente le había insinuado a Horo que le agradaba su presencia¿O no era para tanto? Cual fuera la respuesta a su interrogante, prefirió evadirla mirando a Horo a las negras y brillantes pupilas.

- La verdad eso no importa. Sólo venía a caminar...- Murmuró al fin con un hilito de voz, como sin ganas de confesarlo.

Horo revolvió la tierra del camino con un pie, de repente sintiendo que una ola de calor lo recorría a pesar de que la noche estaba fría.

-Te importa si te acompaño, entonces?

- No, no importa. -dijo, y en eso se dio cuenta de cuán expreso estaba dejando su indiferencia referente a todo, pero a la vez sus ganas de salir acompañado. Estaba siendo demasiado evidente y eso no podía ser. Aunque también era muy contradictorio... Sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo, se rascó la nariz con el dorso de su delgada mano y volvió a entrarla. Sentía aún un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era por el frío. Seguro.

Seguro que no.

Esbozando su eterna sonrisa de oreja a oreja de nuevo, Horokeu se colocó al lado de Ren mientras reanudaban la marcha. En el fondo, el ainu se alegraba de que Hao hubiera decidido no venir, así tendría un momento a solas con Ren…

Dentro de la casa, Hao se había visto obligado a hacer un drástico cambio de planes.

-Y cuando termines con el baño te vas derechito a barrer la planta alta, has escuchado?

-Síiii Annaaaa...- "Maldito Hoto-Hoto... se me ha adelantado...!"

"Pero la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte..."

-----------------------------------

**n.n Gracias x leer! Si les ha gustado, REVIEWS KUDASAI! ú.u. Y si no, n.ñU también! hagannos saber su opinión. S muy importante para nosotras. n-n Sin nada más k agregar, c despiden las lokas amantes del yaoiHoroRen xDD. Mata ne! **

**HoroRen 4ever!**

**..oO0-- Timon y Maki --0Oo..**


	2. Celos

**HOLA! xDD**

**Sentimos la demora, pero al fin hemos decidido acualizar n.nU hubieron algunos contratiempos y fases emocionales xDD pero ya hemos resuelto todo eso, y aki tamos d welta n-n.**

**Agradecemos infinitamente a Rail-Tezca, Horoholikka y Risa.Haradaa, k nus leyeron la primera vez x3 mil gracias d todo corajonjito xDDD**

**-Esta s una historia scrita n conjunto x Timon y Maki Tasui n.n**

**-Los personajes de Shaman King NO nos pertenecen a ninguna d las dos TTxTT, son propiedad de Takei Hiroyuki-sensei. **

**-Advertencia: Fic shonen ai. Homofóbicos o con tendencias, salgan ahora, salvense! **

**Weh, sin mas k agregar n.n disfruten del cap II n.n**

----------------------------------------

**ME VERAS CAER**

**2. Celos**

----------------------------------------

Tras caminar un breve lapso de tiempo -que había parecido eterno por el silencio, Ren estaba sorprendido de tanta poca euforia por parte del shaman del norte.

Tal vez se le estaba pasando la mano con el respeto, iba como pensativo -¿había pensado en esa palabra para describir a Horo?- (sonrió ante tal pensamiento), mirando el paisaje con los brazos doblados tras la cabeza, como un escolta. Ren simplemente iba bien agazapado en su bufanda, sus ojos mirando fijamente el suelo y sus manos frías en los bolsillos enormes del abrigo color berenjena.

Entonces llegaron a una pequeña feria de improviso que se había instalado... ya iban un poco lejos de Funbari Oka. Pero de todas formas, los colores eran muy llamativos, los aromas tentadores, y el ánimo de la gente simplemente, entretenido... HoroHoro abrió mucho los ojos, encantado con la vista. Antes de acceder a su impulso de salir corriendo hacia los juegos, verificó que llevara dinero en el bolsillo... Dio un suspiro de alivio al sentir un par de billetes y algunas monedas. Entonces, colocó una mano en el hombro de Ren, y le sonrió, entusiasmado.

-Oye! Quieres dar una vuelta por allá?

Ren no pudo evitar sonreírse al ver a Horo transformado en todo un niño con juguete nuevo de navidad. Desvió la mirada al percatarse de que esa noche estaba siendo demasiado evidente con sus sentimientos, pero al fin y al cabo asintió levemente, sin siquiera separar los labios para susurrar un sí o un no. Lo mejor de todo era que estaban solos...

Apenas tuvo su consentimiento, Horo le tomó de la manga y jaló con él hacia el conjunto de luces, personas y juegos de todo tipo. Ren esta vez lo que no pudo evitar fue un sonrojo, por lo que agitado, se soltó de la manga de Horo y le dio un manotazo en la cara. Cuando vio a Horo lloriqueando sintió cargo de conciencia, pero es que no estaba acostumbrado que lo tomaran así como así. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Horo se recuperó de inmediato y le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

-Vaya, qué delicadito... mira, voy a comprarte una paleta para que se te quite lo amargo, qué te parece?- sugirió el ainu, y antes de que Ren dijera nada fue al puesto mas cercano y compró tres paletas de caramelo. Una para Ren... y dos para él. Sonriendo, le entregó la suya a su amigo.

-Toma. Para el mal humor, jeje...

- H-Horo... -murmuró Ren casi inaudible, y distraído aceptó la enorme paletota colorida que le acababan de dar, pero ni siquiera la miró.

Lo miraba a él. Iba a disculparse, estaba decidido.

Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero luego volvió a cerrarlos. Dos veces hizo lo mismo, desconcertado y apenadísimo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Parece que sus dudas se estaban respondiendo de manera muy sencilla. ¿Y Horo? Horo no le había respondido con violencia...

Por su parte, el peliazul no se había perdido la reacción de el chino, y chupando su caramelo lo miró a los ojos, algo alarmado.

-Te pasa algo?

Ren negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, frunció también la boca y desvió la mirada, murmurando cosas como "miserable, idiota". Bufó, y esta vez su hálito se marcó levemente en el aire.

Comenzaba a hacer fresco, pero así era precisamente cómo le gustaba el tiempo a Ren, así que se encontraba bastante feliz a pesar de la incomodidad. Seguro Horo iba a comprar toda la comida que encontrara aún habiendo comido cerca de media hora atrás. Seguro se iba a entretener jugando a la puntería y esas cosas y jamás iba a ganar un premio y luego iba a lloriquear como un niño de escasa edad. Así era HoroHoro¿no...?

Y Ren Tao seguía divagando, y se encontró con que por enésima vez en el día pensaba en HoroHoro, y esa sorpresa definitivamente no le fue grata, menos al percatarse de que esos enormes ojos negros y dichosos estaban posados con curiosidad sobre su rostro inexplorable.

-Que se me hace que la comida te ha hecho daño... en serio que la comida japonesa te va mal, verdad?- dijo el peliazul en voz baja, terminándose su primer caramelo y empezando el segundo. Se inclinó e intentó ver a través de esos ojos dorados, intentando descifrar lo que Ren estaba pensando.

- Te sientes mal? Podemos volver a la posada... si quieres.

- N-noooo ... ¡No qué cosas dices, puercoespín! - dijo Ren entre gruñón y asustado (y cualquiera se asustaría al sentir como en dos segundos pareciera que todo el calor del cuerpo se va a la cara, sintiendo que va a explotar).

¿Por qué Horo estaba tan atento a él¿Por qué le preguntaba cosas tan triviales¿Desde cuando era tan importante...? Realmente no supo como responderle, pero tampoco tenía idea de cómo evadir esa mirada negra tan radiante.

Pasaron unos segundos callados entre ellos, pero sorprendentemente no era un silencio incómodo, mas bien, expectante. Horo analizó a Ren atentamente, y luego le puso la punta de su paleta en los labios, como teniendo una gran idea.

-Ah, es que no has probado tu paleta! Mira que no voy a gastar mi dinero en ti en vano, eh? Además, -prosiguió, metiéndose el caramelo de nuevo en la boca- es de durazno. La he escogido especialmente para ti...

Horo se calló al percatarse de lo que había dicho, y miró hacia otro lado de inmediato, sonrojándose levemente.

- Uh... -casi gruñó Ren, pero estaba demasiado acalorado y avergonzado como para replicar. Y lo que había dicho Horo había querido decir que... y... las mejillas acuareladas de rosas podrían ser...?

No, era imposible.

Pero ni se inmutó ante el caramelo que tenía tan cerca, y que al mismo tiempo estaba tan cerca de otros labios que no eran suyos, y que se torcían divertidamente en una sonrisa animada y dulce. Todo tan dulce, hasta le parecía sentir un leve aroma a manzanas confitadas, o algodones de azúcar...

O tal vez la misma paleta, o Horo. Qué confuso de nuevo, ahí vamos por segunda vez...

Pensó que debía de parecer un idiota así tan mudo y tieso, pero no le importaba, bien en el fondo se sentía estupendo.

HoroHoro sonrió, intentando calmarse ante las sensaciones que lo atacaban. Si no se tranquilizaba, bien podía soltar la sopa en cualquier momento sin darse cuenta!

Intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no fueran aquellos ojos dorados como la miel, el ainu levantó la vista… y miró a chicas y chicos gritando y riendo en un juego mecánico que daba vueltas y más vueltas.

Las tazas locas. Sonrió.

-Bueno, en lo que te regresa el habla… te apetece subirte a ése juego?- preguntó señalando con la cabeza -Así tal vez te vuelve el alma al cuerpo, no? Jejeje…

- Idiota... -murmuró el otro casi como un gruñido, ocupando esa palabra en sentido ambivalente: uno, era un idiota porque se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la luna, y dos: era un idiota porque esa mirada negra ya no se dirigía exclusivamente a él.- ¿De verdad piensas que el gran Ren Tao va a subir a un juego tan estúpido?

-Bueno, el Gran Ren Tao está sosteniendo una enorme paleta de caramelo en la mano parado en medio de una feria local. Por qué no de una vez subirse a un juego, eh?

Horo sonrió, aliviado de que Ren había recuperado el ánimo. Ya le estaba preocupando tanto silencio…

- Puede ser, pero no sería capaz de subir con un tipo también estúpido. -le regañó Ren mismo sin saber por qué.

¿Por qué tenía que usar la violencia para dirigirse a él? Siempre. Guardó la paleta en su bolsillo boca abajo. Le llamaba la atención, era de un color melocotón bien suave y transparente, y definitivamente se veía bien tentadora. ¡Tanta tentación en una noche, por Buda!

A HoroHoro le salió una gotota en la frente, pero se aguantó las ganas de darle un zape a su amigo. En vez de eso, le arrancó un trocito a su paleta y sonrió por enésima vez.

-Ah, quien dijo que tienes que subirte con un tipo estúpido! Súbete conmigo, va?- y dicho esto, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia el juego lleno de luces.

Ren se dejó llevar, estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en otras cosas como para gastar energías en golpear a Horo con todas sus fuerzas por los descaros de esa noche (o eso es quería pensar, evidentemente para engañarse). ¿Por qué las cosas no podrían ser y ya? Si tenía ganas de hacer algo, hacerlo y punto. Listo, sin pensar más.

Pero eso sería ser muy impulsivo, o más de lo que él era. Vio como Horo le pagaba a la tipa de los boletos, sonriéndole de una manera especialmente feliz. ¿Qué tenía esa tipa¿Por qué demonios andaba flirteando tanto?

¡ESTÚPIDO¿Quién se creía?

Pero no le dio mucho tiempo de gastar sus energías fulminando a la mujer con la mirada, porque sintió cómo lo jalaban dentro del carrito.

-No te quedes ahí parado!- exclamó Horo, algo enfadado.

Es que Ren se le había quedando viendo a la tipa de los boletos por mucho tiempo...!

Se oyó ya dentro del carro unas palabrotas con respecto a algo de "lo estúpidas que son ahora y que se ponen" y nada más se entendía por lo furioso que estaba Ren, ya sin intentar disimularlo. Apretó los puños, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia adelante, sin siquiera chistar porque Horo había tomado el volante-

Horokeu apretó el manubrio con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos... Él haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que Ren estuviera de buenas, y el chico se fijaba en una tipa que ni conocía...!

"Cálmate HoroHoro... después de todo, es más probable que se fije en una chica… que en…"

Justo entonces el juego se movió con un chirrido, y la enorme maquinaria comenzó a dar vueltas. El ainu miró a Ren casi sin darse cuenta, buscando alguna reacción...

- Qué estúpido... –dijo Ren, irónico, al viento, sin dedicarse a ningún objetivo en especial, pero pensando en millones de improperios para la inútil que los había atendido. Pero claro, para ellas todo era más fácil, desde coquetearle a su Horo hasta pedirle cualquier cosa...

¡Un momento!

- ¡MALDICIÓN! -se le soltó al darse cuenta que en pensamientos había aplicado un posesivo para hablar de... del ainu que tenía al lado. Fingió estar mareado, así que desvió la mirada y se abrazó a sí mismo. No quería que Horo pensara que le gritaba a él tanta palabrota junta…

Aunque ya había sido muy tarde.

-...Ren...

Horo tragó saliva, intentando sacudirse aquél horrible sentimiento que le había asaltado. Qué Ren no se estaba divirtiendo? Bueno, Ren Tao nunca lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero al menos se le notaría... O es que estaba mareado? Si, tal vez era eso.

Horo forzó una sonrisa burlona.

-No me digas que ya te has mareado? Pero si apenas vamos empezando!

- ¡NO TE BURLES IMBÉCIL! -rugió Ren y se sujetó mejor el cinturón de seguridad. Tenía un loco al volante y más valía prevenir que lamentarse. Tomó aire como desesperado intentando controlar su rabia -y no su mareo, como Horo creía-

El peliazul le regresó una mirada que luchaba por ser alegre.

-Órale Rencito, qué boquita…

- ¿Qué tiene mi boca... ? -le dijo, viéndolo desafiante, muy serio. Dio una mirada rápida alrededor para ver cómo el estúpido jueguito comenzaba a moverse despacito.

-Me refería al lenguaje, sabes?- dijo el ainu, sin evitar soltar una risita, y comenzando a dar vueltas al carro al ver que el juego empezaba a funcionar. Claro que en todo el tiempo no dejó de ver la expresión del chico frente a él. Ren bufó.

- Sí lo sé, tonto. -se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a enfadarse. Bajó un poco la cabeza para que su bufanda dorada le tapara hasta la nariz, y miró todo como con burla y aburrimiento. Qué juegos de niñatos ...

La maquinaria comenzó a girar más y más rápido, y HoroHoro se preguntó si girando el carro a más velocidad, Ren quedaría pegado a él... bueno, nada costaba probar, no?

El ainu hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas, y empezó a manipular el volante cada vez más rápido, hasta que sintió que perdía el sentido de derecha e izquierda. Ren se limitó a gruñir cuando sintió que la fuerza de atracción hacia el trabajo por él. Era necesario ir en extremos para que algo resultara. No protestó y tampoco intentó afirmarse de la manecilla que tenía la tacita para así no apegarse tanto al que tenía al lado...

- Mh... - frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. La bufanda pistaccio ocultó sus mejillas incómodas.

Horo miró de reojo a Ren, sintiendo que al sonrojo causado por el esfuerzo se le sumaba el de sentir a Ren tan cerca... dejó de girar la taza, y se sostuvo con una mano del manillar. Luego, miró a su compañero.

-Ren, quieres girar la taza?

Ren se limitó a negar con la cabeza y desviar la mirada inmediatamente. Temía que algún indicio de duda o algo más se viera reflejado en sus ojos. Aburrido de vagar con la mirada lugares que no fueran los que quería ver, cerró los ojos y bufó, esperando pacientemente que el jueguito terminara, sintiendo el costado de Horo contra su espalda, y prácticamente la cálida respiración de éste jugando con su coronilla.

Era muy cálida en contraste con el frío de esa noche ... y los gritos de la gente no eran más que detalles. Ahí, en medio de la gente y al mismo tiempo solos, a Horokeu se le hacía muy difícil no sucumbir ante la tentación del calor de Ren, ante el aroma de su cabello, ante las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Bueno, qué tendría de malo? Eran amigos, qué no? Y los amigos pueden abrazarse...

Pero Horo tenía miedo de dejarse llevar...

Ah, qué mas da!

Sabiendo que cometía suicidio, Horo elevó un brazo, y lentamente lo apoyó en el hombro de su compañero, suave al principio, pero con más confianza después, aguantando la respiración… Sintió que Ren daba un pequeño respingo.

¿Y cómo reaccionar de otra manera si nadie se lo había enseñado? Abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió un calor sofocante que iniciaba en su cuello y lo recorría hasta las mejillas. ¿Y si era notorio eso…?

Se quedó estático, preguntándose si Horo lo hacía a propósito o qué demonios. Mejor sería guardar silencio, claro. Apretó los puntos y sin protestar se quedó así, tieso, sin saber qué hacer. Nadie se lo había dicho nunca.

Sin dejar de dar vueltas a la tacita, Horo inhaló aire, y subió un poco más el brazo, rodeando entonces el cuello de Ren con cuidado, con lo que la cabeza del chino quedaba apoyada en el hombro de HoroHoro. El ainu exhaló un suspiro sin darse cuenta, y rogó entonces por que Ren no se hubiera dado cuenta, o de seguro lo aventaría del carrito, mínimo.

Por su parte, Ren fingió no sentir nada, ningún hálito tibio jugueteando con su cuello... nada.

Pero era inevitable, no podía premeditar lo que le iba a pasar. Y se estremeció, sintiendo como nunca cosas que realmente no podía controlar, por mucho que quisiera, por mucho autocontrol que usara... todo iba a seguir igual, y digamos que tener tan cerca al causante de todos esos males desconocidos, no era lo mejor.

O tal vez sí.

Y siempre había estado conciente, pero teniéndolo lejos era tan fácil reprimirlos...

Mejor sería no dejarse llevar, una vez más... Cerró los ojos, y recargó su cabeza en el hombro que se le ofrecía.

En su pecho, el peliazul sintió que un millón de fuegos artificiales estallaba cuando sintió aquélla respuesta por parte del chico que lo ponía... así, tan nervioso. Arriesgándose, recargó su cabeza en la de Ren, aspirando el aroma de su cabello…

Y Ren…

¿Cómo no sentirse vulnerable con tanta cercanía? Ni siquiera eran necesarias las palabras ... Estaba aquí, todo lo que había querido y nunca iba a aceptar. Y todo terminaría pronto, cuando se detuviera el pérfido carrito en forma de taza. Era casi un aprisionamiento mutuo, y a eso nadie se podía resistir. Y los estremecimientos ya no eran desagradables, y los suspiros eran incontenibles. ¿Qué más daba¿Eran amigos, no¿Esas cosas son de amigos, no?

Y de pronto, en medio de tantos pensamientos y tantas emociones... el paseo terminó.

El carro se detuvo, y Horo sintió que ya no sabía como reaccionar, ahora que tanto se había acercado a Ren... ahora que por fin había logrado abrazarlo... Ren se apartó lo más rápido que pudo. Sinceramente sería tan bueno tocarlo... pero... tantos descubrimientos inquietantemente novedosos no debían durar demasiado. Se arregló la bufanda sin darse cuenta de que estaba dejando a la vista sus antes pálido rostro ahora acuarelado de un tenue rosa. - Mh... - murmuró y desvió la mirada, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Horo por su parte, bajó la mirada y bajó del carro detrás de su compañero, sin decir nada, sin mirar a la encargada del juego y luchando por que sus mejillas no se vieran sonrojadas... obviamente eso no es algo que se pueda controlar, y menos en esa situación.

¿Y ahora qué iba a pasar? No quería volver al dojo, no quería nada más que estar con Horo, a lo mejor hablando, o tal vez guardando silencio, pero le inquietaba sentir más... esas cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Estaba dando a conocer demasiado de sí, había que ser cuidadoso.

- ¿No tienes hambre... ? -se atrevió a decir, con voz firme, pero sin mirarlo.

De inmediato todo el esfuerzo de Horo por evitar sonrojarse se fue al caño, y la cara del ainu se tiñó de un rojo casi morado. Tanto así, que no hizo ningún comentario burlón acerca de cuanto comía, simplemente se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

-Ehm... la verdad? Si... pero...- tragó saliva. No quería volver, pero tal vez Ren sí...

-…Quieres volver a la posada? No estás incómodo? No tienes frío?

"Ok Horo, cállate. Demasiadas preguntas", pensó.

- No volveré a la posada. -le dijo Ren muy decidido y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué se te antoja…?

Estaba dispuesto a pagar él mismo lo que fuese que se le ocurriera comer al ainu. No evadió el sonrojo que vio reflejado en el rostro de su interlocutor, por lo que una leve sonrisita casi imperceptible se atrevió a asomarse en sus labios. Ahora sí que Horo abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero casi de inmediato una enorme sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

Abrazó de nuevo a Ren por los hombros, y yendo calle abajo, comentó, de nuevo contento y sin vergüenza alguna, toda la pena del episodio pasado había quedado ya atrás.

Solo quedaba la deliciosa sensación del calor de Ren en su hombro…

-Bueno… digamos que puedo comer lo que sea! Muero de hambre!

Antes de que Ren abriera la boca, completó

-...Pero nada de comida china…!

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Gracias x leer! Si les ha gustado, REVIEWS KUDASAI! ú.u. Y si no, n.ñU también! hagannos saber su opinión. S muy importante para nosotras. n-n Sin nada más k agregar, c despiden las lokas amantes del yaoi HoroRen xDD. Mata ne! **

**HoroRen 4ever!**

**..oO0-- Timon y Maki --0Oo..**


	3. Cuidado

**Hola! xDD**

**De antemano, gracias x leer! N sta ocasión les traemos un capi algo diferente n¬nU speramos k sea d su agrado n.n Nus disculpamos x la tardanza, pero nu duden k seguiremos cn ste fic! xD **

**Mil gracias a ****EsmeLi, ****Faye-BurningDeep, ****krmn sk, ****Rail-Tezca ****y ****Risa.Haradaa ****x haber leido el capi II x3, somos felices recibiendo sus rvws! Speramos k cada vez sean más xP**

**-Esta s una historia scrita n conjunto x Timon y Maki Tasui n.n**

**-Los personajes de Shaman King NO nos pertenecen a ninguna d las dos TTxTT, son propiedad de Takei Hiroyuki-sensei. **

**-Advertencia: Fic shonen ai. Homofóbicos o con tendencias, salgan ahora, salvense! **

**Maki c toma la libertad d felicitar a Horoholikka x3, k cumplió años el 20 d abril! nwn MUCHAS FELICIDADES, NADIAYAN! xD. **

**Y sin nada más k agregar n..n, disfruten del capi III n0n**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**ME VERAS CAER**

**3. Cuidado**

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Maldita Anna. Yo creo que se la trae contra mí nomás porque molesto a su novio, mi estúpido hermano..."

-Y cuando termines de restregar la mesa quiero que vengas a hacerme masaje, has escuchado Hao?

-SIII ANNAA! Maldita bruja...

-TE HE ESCUCHADO!

Hao salió volando gracias al cachetadón que la itako le había obsequiado, y aterrizó con la mejilla justo a tiempo para escuchar como la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abría, seguido del anuncio

-Ya estamos de vuelta!

Hao se puso de pie de un salto, fulminando a HoroHoro con la mirada, pero cambiando su semblante en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre Ren.

-Hola chicos. Cómo les fue en su... "paseo"?

Horo no se perdió el tono desdeñoso con que Hao había pronunciado aquella palabra, y frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¿A qué te refieres con ese "paseo", Hao? -le dijo Ren yendo directamente al grano. Claro, no tenía nada que perder y no le gustaban las bromas desagradables de Hao. Nada iba a arruinarle el buen humor que tenía en ese momento, aunque pareciera que realmente estaba enojado. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared, viéndole fijamente.

El ainu volteó a verlo, algo extrañado de su cambio de ánimo, pero alegrándose secretamente de que pareciera molesto ante el sarcasmo del otro muchacho. Hao colocó una sonrisa altanera en sus labios, y se echó el cabello hacia atrás elegantemente.

-Bueno, es que para ser un simple paseo ha durado bastante. Casi pareciera una cita, eh chicos?- añadió guiñándoles un ojo. HoroHoro dio un respingo.

- ¿Una cita? –Ren sonrió casi con crueldad, y alzó las cejas. Crispó los dedos en sus propios brazos y se recargó mejor en el muro.- ¿Eres imbécil o te haces? -le preguntó con serenidad, algo extraño en él. Pero¿qué más da?... A veces un leve cambio de actitud no dañaba a nadie, y hoy decidiría ser más bien cruel a malhumorado. Sí, cruel e irónico.

Hao continuó observando a Ren con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, y Horokeu decidió tomar control de la situación.

-Eeehm, chicos...

-HAO ASAKURA, QUÉ RAYOS HACES DESCANSANDO?

La voz como trueno de la itako interrumpió su breve momento de valentía, y Horo cayó al suelo mientras una gota del tamaño de la casa le salía a Hao en la sien. Volteó, temblando como una hoja.

-Dime, cuñis...?

- Hasta ahí no más te llega lo psicópata... -alcanzó a susurrar Ren, y perdiendo todo el interés, sonrió irónico y caminó por el pasillo, dispuesto a irse a su habitación. Anna lo siguió con la mirada, y cuando desapareció de su vista volvió a mirar al par de chicos que la observaban llenos de temor. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-Son un par de patéticos. Desaparezcan de mi vista- ordenó, y Hao y Horo no se lo hicieron repetir: corrieron casi casi hasta la cocina, donde Tamao terminaba de fregar los platos. La chica dio un respingo cuando los vio entrar.

-Largo- ordenó el castaño, y Tamao salió volando de ahí. Acto seguido, HoroHoro se encontró estampado contra la pared, con los brazos de Hao aprisionándolo. El castaño lo miró un momento a los ojos, y luego siseó, escupiendo veneno en cada palabra.

-Pon atención, pelos de escoba: mas te vale que te apartes, porque Ren Tao lleva mi nombre escrito por todos lados, has escuchado?

Soltó al ainu, y luego salió del cuarto dirigiéndole una última mirada de advertencia. HoroHoro lo miró partir, sintiendo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo hervía de rabia.

-------------------------------------

- Tarado -murmuró Ren con los labios fruncidos, se quitó la bufanda y el pesado gabán color berenjena y se echó en el futón, aún con la sonrisa irónica en los labios. Se dio media vuelta para quedar de lado, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir un poco de sueño. Pero más que eso, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera meditando también. Tratándose de Ren Tao, podía ser cualquier cosa

En ese momento los pasos ligeros de la dueña de la casa se hicieron escuchar por el pasillo, y se detuvieron justo en la entrada de su cuarto. Cualquiera hubiera pedido permiso para entrar, pero Anna Kyôuyama era una excepción.

-Ren, estás ahí? Voy a entrar...

Ren se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Al ver a Anna entrar, decidió sentarse y alzar las cejas, como para preguntarle qué necesitaba. La itako cerró la puerta en silencio al entrar. Escuchó un momento, por si alguien venía, y luego miró severamente al chino a los ojos.

-Espero que te haya ido bien con Horokeu.

- ¿A qué viene eso...? -sabía perfectamente que con Anna no tenía que aparentar tanto como con los demás. Desvió la mirada y se sintió levemente incomodado, sin saber por qué...

-No te hagas el loco conmigo, Ren Tao. Pero en fin, no vengo a sacarte la sopa, ni quiero los detalles de tu odisea, solo quiero saber si lo que sientes por él es sincero.

Espetó la chica, entornando los ojos y arrodillándose a la altura del chico. Ren apoyó sus manos en la cama, se sintió compungido, era primera vez en su vida en que sentía como si le leyeran por dentro cosas que ni siquiera él tenía la certeza de sentir. Frunció la boca y definitivamente miró hacia otro lugar. Nunca había notado que había una trizadura en la pared de enfrente.

- Anna... no digas tonterías, por favor -se atrevió a balbucear, apenas. No iba a aceptar nada de lo que no estuviera seguro, y tampoco iba a evidenciar esa inseguridad

-Entonces no es sincero- concluyó la chica. No era una pregunta.

¿Se puede saber de qué es lo que estás hablando? -las pupilas doradas interrogaron con decisión. Se levantó del futón: no soportaba un segundo más así de tranquilo, y sabía que con Anna no le servía de nada hacerse el desentendido, pero le vio desafiante, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar Anna, y hasta donde podía el mismo revelar sus sentimientos.

La rubia cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Bueno, si quieres hacerte el tonto está bien, te sigo tu jueguito.

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, ahora encendidos como dos carbones, y le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, autoritaria.

-Ren Tao, HoroHoro te mueve el tapete, y no quieras hacerme tonta, eh? Respóndeme, al menos te gusta, sí o no?

Ren bufó, ahora se encontraba entre que se enfadaba, entre que tomaba aire, entre que desviaba la mirada, entre que jugaba con sus dedos incómodo y entre que no podía más. Le dio la espalda a Anna y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, ahora sí completamente inquieto, como si fuera a explotar. Y es que no le gustaba que dieran en el clavo así tan rápido, y mucho menos si de sus sentimientos, que era lo que siempre procuraba ocultar...

- ¿Por qué lo dices¿Es acaso que lo demuestro mucho o qué¿Me vas a decir? -gruñó, profundamente impaciente.

-No me hables en ese tono, recuerda con quién estás tratando- le advirtió Anna, molesta.

Entonces dímelo de una vez, por favor... -le dijo irónico, fingiendo paciencia y sumisión. Anna captó su sarcasmo, pero no agregó nada sobre eso.

-Bueno, cuando alguien mira a otra persona y se ruboriza, obviamente es que algo le ocurre cuando lo ve, no crees?- comenzó, impasible. -Además, conociéndote y sabiendo que pocas veces andas con alguien, pasas demasiado tiempo con HoroHoro. Al menos más del que pasas con nadie. Le sigo o te enseño la bitácora?- preguntó, claramente molesta.

- ¿Bitácora¿Ahora vas a decirme que me...¿Qué demonios? -se tomó la cabeza con las manos, sin poder evitarlo. No podía dejarse por su malhumor esta vez, no podía enfadarse con Anna. Sabía que en el fondo ella le interrogaba así para ayudarle y hacerle las cosas más "fáciles"... pero... era difícil.

-Idiota, en serio piensas que llevo un diario con cada uno de tus coqueteos y miraditas?- bufó la chica con una gotita en la sien. -Lo que quiero decir es que, bueno...

De pronto se detuvo, y miró con cautela hacia la puerta cerrada, escuchando. Al no oír ningún ruido de pasos, volvió su mirada al chico. Tampoco iba a delatar a HoroHoro, él tenía que poner de su parte y Anna no pensaba arruinarle el momento.

- ¿Entonces...¿A qué quieres llegar, Anna? -le dijo Ren tratando de calmarse un poco, pues sus mejillas habían adquirido una tonalidad derivada del rosa al escuchar la ironía en la voz de la rubia al decir lo de los "coqueteos y miradas"... Soltó el duodécimo bufido del día, y volvió a sentarse, apoyando sus codos en las piernas, y su cabeza entre sus manos.

Anna no estaba de humor como para darle de cocos al chico, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla firmemente, clavándole los ojos en las doradas pupilas.

-Pon atención. No pienso meterme en tu vida, porque es claro que no me dejarás entrar. Haz con ese ainu lo que quieras, solo te pido que tengas cuidado

Se mordió los labios un momento, contrariada, y agregó

-Piensa bien lo que sientes. Y abre los ojos.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, donde se detuvo a escuchar de nuevo. Ren se levantó rápido y tomó a Anna por la muñeca, casi con brusquedad, pero la evitó porque se trataba de Anna Kyôuyama, y sentía cierto aprecio por ella que no podría explicar, simplemente. Buscó sus ojos y frunció el ceño, como interrogándose a sí mismo y a la vez a la chica.

- Anna... dos cosas. -le advirtió, como pidiendo permiso para proseguir. Ella seguía con los ojos clavados en la puerta cerrada, escuchando atentamente, algo bastante extraño dado que no había nadie detrás de ella, o se vería su sombra claramente. Anna, al no escuchar nada fuera de lo normal, volteó sus ojos al ojidorado y esperó.

- ¿Por qué dices que tenga cuidado...? –Ren alzó las cejas y al fin la soltó, pero sin despegar la mirada dorada de la marrón, ambos casi desafiándose a muerte. Anna entornó los ojos.

-No te voy a mentir, Ren. No eres nada feo. Y supongo que de eso eres bien consciente. -parpadeó -No te confundas, no quiero nada contigo, porque tengo a Yoh y con seguridad él es mucho mejor que tu, escuchaste?

Anna dijo lo último algo ruborizada y con las pupilas titilantes, pero de nuevo su semblante cobró algo de preocupación y agregó

-No voy a meterme en tus asuntos ni en los de nadie, pero te aprecio y temo por tu seguridad. Si en verdad quieres a HoroHoro... apóyate en él, buena falta te va a hacer.- Zanjó, repentinamente alterada al escuchar sonidos fuera del cuarto. Apartó sus ojos de los de Ren y abrió la puerta, lista para salir de ahí

- Espera... -pidió el chino de nuevo, sin importarle los ruidos. O más bien, sin importarle nada.- Sólo una pregunta más, para ver si te queda más clara mi situación...

-Habla, que tengo poco tiempo- pidió la itako desde la puerta, apresurada. Ren se acercó un poco más, y mirando hacia otro lado, en un susurro, le preguntó

- ¿Qué harías si sientes que te atrae otra chica...? -se separó de ella, dispuesto a que saliera y le dejara solo de nuevo, muriéndose de la incertidumbre, delirando como condenado a causa de tantas preguntas que se amontonaban en su mente. Bueno, nada podría ser tan terrible...

Anna parpadeó. Aquello no se lo esperaba, pero contrario a ella, sonrió, casi rió.

-Pues... tendría que gustarme mucho como para dejar de lado a Yoh. Aunque de ello hay una posibilidad MUY remota, oíste?

Dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta, pero de inmediato volvió a abrirla y le susurró

-No te mortifiques por que te guste un chico y no una chica, por favor. No seas ridículo.

Ren se mordió el labio inferior y se rascó en la cabeza. Anna, al ver que no agregaría nada más, le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora y se fue como una exhalación de ahí.

El ojidorado volvió a sentarse y decidió no mortificarse, tal como le había dicho la única a la que podía considerar su amiga. Tal vez Jun, pero a Jun no le contaría esas cosas... no aún. No le gustaba sentir esa incertidumbre terrible, esa posibilidad remota... o tal vez, ese asentimiento inquietante en su interior, que le hacía dudar a cada minuto menos, y estar más seguro de lo que "sentía"... inquietantemente novedoso. En medio de su cascada de pensamientos, se escucharon unos pasos ahogados por el pasillo.

Unos golpes sonaron en su puerta, y una voz conocida y aterciopelada pidió permiso para entrar.

-Rencito, me dejas pasar?

Ren titubeó. Abrió los ojos, harto. Sabía que esa voz no era la que quería escuchar. Precisamente ahora había un fastidioso detrás de la puerta corrediza. Alguien que en esos momentos no quería ver, no quería que su día se arruinara. Se sentó en el futón, adivinando quién pedía permiso. Bufó, y profundamente contrariado gruñó un "pasa"... sin ánimos y sin cordialidad.

Hao ya había abierto la puerta incluso antes de escuchar la voz de Ren dándole permiso. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro antes de cerrar la puerta en silencio, y sin más preámbulos se acercó al chico y le siguió en el futón.

Demasiado cerca.

-Dime, Rencito... me vas a dar una reseña completita de tu paseo con el ainu ese? Cuéntame que hicieron, a donde fueron, vamos…!- Hao elevó una mano y le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la mejilla. Ren alzó las cejas y ni siquiera se movió de su puesto. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer y tampoco iba a fingir que temía a un posible acoso de Hao. No sería la primera vez... Se rascó en la cabeza y le vio despectivo.

-¿Por qué...? -preguntó simplemente, y luego desvió la mirada a cualquier cosa más interesante, porque Hao realmente no lo era.

El pelilargo no se perdió detalle de la reacción poco alentadora del chino, pero él era bastante persistente y acostumbrado a hacer de las suyas. Adquiriendo una pose despreocupada, Hao sonrió.

-Pues... digamos que tengo curiosidad. Tú y ese Hoto-Hoto parecen llevarse de maravilla...

Sintió como el estómago le daba un retortijón al recordar las miraditas que éste par se dedicaba, pero se obligó

enfocar su atención en el muchacho de ojos bonitos frente a él. Éste profirió un bostezo y se levantó del futón, para asomarse en la ventana. Igual de despreocupado y distante, Ren se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada al Asakura.

-¿Y qué si así fuera...?

Eso fue peor que un puñetazo en la cara. Hao retrocedió un poco sin querer, pero recobró al compostura de inmediato y dirigió sus enormes ojos oscuros hacia el suelo.

"Tendría que buscar una buena manera de deshacerme de ese ainu estorboso"

-Pues nada, no tiene nada de malo que sean tan buenos amigos- terminó con una sonrisa dulce, aunque por dentro sentía que se ahogaba en bilis. Ren casi se olvida de la compostura y la seriedad. Casi suelta una carcajada. Pero su rostro siguió tan impasible y sardónico como siempre. Recargó su mano en la ventana, bufó, aburrido, y vio cómo se empañaba el vidrio.

"Supongo que no tengo nada por decir..." -supuso en pensamientos. Limpió el vidrio con la mano y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Hao, pero como ido, como si realmente no le estuviera prestando atención. Podría haberle dicho que con Horo no eran amigos, pero no tenía por qué estarle dando explicaciones.

- No sabía de tu lado entrometido, Hao... -dijo al aire, mirando ahora al oscuro paisaje exterior.

-Pues ahora te lo presento- zanjó el otro comenzando a perder la paciencia y poniéndose de pie. Hao entornó los ojos, sonriendo con aquél gesto suyo que desarmó a tantas personas en un tiempo pasado. Se encaminó hacia el chino y recargó un brazo en el frío cristal, mirando con embeleso el bello rostro del ojidorado.

Idiota... –murmuró Ren, sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba un poco, y sintiendo que el calor regresaba a sus mejillas. Pero no por lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado... sólo era, simplemente, que tanta cercanía le incomodaba. Y se estaba poniendo de malas, porque por mucho que quisiera fingir que no le importaba el asunto, en el fondo él sabía cuánto le molestaba que el estúpido de Hao fuese tan confianzudo y se le acercara más de la cuenta.

Sintiendo el rechazo que Ren gritaba sin palabras, Hao decidió dejarlo por lo sano, y se dio media vuelta.

-Bueno, si no quieres decirme, no hay problema. Ya hablaremos otra vez, Rencito...- murmuró, intentando controlar la rabia que le subía por el cuerpo. Comenzó a salir de la habitación, dedicándole una dulce mirada al joven en la ventana.

-Que descanses- le deseó, saliendo del cuarto.

"Ya caerás, lo verás. Tarde o temprano, pero tú eres propiedad de Hao Asakura, Ren Tao..."

Ren se golpeó despacio en la frente con la palma de la mano, cerró los ojos, se separó de la ventana y murmuró unas palabrotas inentendibles e inconexas. Se revolvió el cabello, y cansado volvió a echarse en su futón.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando Hao?

---------------------------------------

**Gracias x leer! Hagannos saber su opinión, MÁNDENOS REVIEW! xDD Keremos saber k les parece ste fic ú.u si les gusta o si no n¬ñUu, aceptamos sugerencias y comentarios d todo tipo n..n Gracias otra vez, y speren capi IV! xD**

**Sin nada más k decir, c despiden stas loks amantes del yaoi KuroFye xD y claro, HoroRen! **

**HoroRen 4ever!**

**..oO0-- Timon y Maki --0Oo..**


End file.
